


The Graveyard Love

by chonaku



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Post-Episode: s02e20 Weirdmageddon 3: Take Back the Falls, Post-Weirdmageddon, Slice of Life, Spoilers - Weirdmageddon 3: Take Back the Falls, Unrequited Love, robbie has a difficult life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-08-07 05:11:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7702042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chonaku/pseuds/chonaku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Oh, not again!” The young man yelled.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Graveyard Love

**Author's Note:**

> The title is based onNeil Gaiman's book, The Graveyard Book :)

“The darkness’s flown away from my heart / since I fell in love with you, my sweetheart!” 

Robbie was humming while playing his guitar in the graveyard. 

“I was nothing, but a shadow and you came…” he said with a dramatic tone in a dramatic posture. It was the only way to stop his writer’s block.

Anyway, the beautiful sobriety of the tombstones made his edgy on purpose music so much… darker and edgier, so more irresistible. Unfortunately, these perfect intimate moments were always disturbed since the Weird Event. For example, he could not finish his sentence because of a hand emerged from the ground. It took him by his foot, dragging him down to the tomb. 

“Oh, not again!” The young man yelled. “How many times do I have to tell you? I am not longer single Emily!”


End file.
